


Down the Well

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kouga decide something must be done about Hojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Well

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, Kouga has a tail and let's pretend he can go down the well too. It's for geeky_ramblings but I still owe her porn.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 01 "Catch," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Now what do we do with ’im?”

“I dunno! It was your idea!”

“You said he was hangin’ around Kagome too much!”

“He was!”

After borrowing Miroku’s sake, after the monk passed out, Inuyasha and Kouga got to talking and the topic of Hojo came up. They decided the boy was far too interested in Kagome and must be stopped. This led the drunken fools to jump through the well, capture the poor boy and tie him up. However, they hadn’t planned what to do with him after they caught him.

Inuyasha was trying to come up with something when he noticed that Kouga was intently sniffing the tied up boy. If Inuyasha didn’t already think that the wolf demon was one of the dumbest creatures to walk the earth, he did now.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“He smells good.”

Inuyasha was going to yell more but Kouga’s sniffing was too distracting. The more Kouga sniffed, the closer his face got to Hojo and the further down Kouga went down the captured boy’s body, until the wolf demon was nuzzling the boy’s crotch. This also caused Kouga to hike his ass high in the air and wag his tail around. It was a sight Inuyasha enjoyed very much. The hanyou started circling the pair, rubbing himself through his clothes, taking it all in. When he ended up behind Kouga, he reached out a hand to slowly hike up the wolf demon’s pelt.

“Umm…guys?”

Inuyasha turned around to see a very stunned Kagome.

“Shit.”


End file.
